A Shadow Dragon's Adventure
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Toshiro's POV. When Toshiro gets sucked into a portal, he finds himself in Berk. Knowing from his 5,000 years of hiding, he knows that vikings kill dragons, and although he sees them training dragons, he tries his best to hide what he is. Will the son of the chief and his powerful black dragon be able to help the half shadow creature find his way home, or will he get killed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I know I have a bunch of stories I should be working on Toshiro, but this story has you as the main character. You should be thanking me Toshiro, you have been good so you deserve this story, which is filled with dragons.**

**Toshiro: My own story… Awesome! You still need to work on your other stories though.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I know, just I could not get this out of my head. I was just watching HTTYD when I got this story in my head.**

**Toshiro: Who cares? It's my story. Hashira doesn't own Yugioh or How to Train Your Dragon. Enjoy this story featured around me.**

Hello, my name is Toshiro Hyourinmaru. I was never a normal person. I was born and raised in Ancient Japan. I am half shadow creature on my father's side, half Komodo Dragon on my mother's side. I have four forms, my human form: I have pale skin, narrow turquoise dragon eyes, and spiky ice colored hair with a cool looking bang in front of my left eye. My birth form: a giant Komodo dragon at 13 feet long, and 350 pounds, my turquoise eyes showing danger to my enemies, my icey blue scales like baggy armor, and silver claws with silver scaled on my forehead arranged in the symbol of the eye of Horus. My Elemental Angel form: my human form with some tweaks, bird wings made of ice are on my back, my ears turn to the side and look like long elf ears, and my hair becomes more shaggy to that of a mane. Finally, my shadow creature form: a fierce looking icy blue dragon with horns and a mane on the back of my head, the eye of Horus is silver scales on my blue scaly forehead, a long slender neck with blue spines running down from my neck to my tail, sharp looking claws for hands, giant bird wings with ice on the ends of my feathers, a long slender body with talons for feet, my tail long and slender like the rest of me with the shape of crescent moon on the end.

5,000 years ago, there was a war in Egypt and I got separated from my soul mate Hashira. 5,000 years later, I am reunited with her and we help her pharaoh to reunited with his memories and name. After that, we finally have some peaceful times.

I am walking toward the Kame Game shop at the moment. I am wearing silver arm and leg bands, along with my necklace/locket I received from Hashira 5,000 years ago. It is made from gold, rubies, and topaz, and in the center ruby is a picture of her. My clothing choice is skin tight blue leather pants, a white leather shirt with silver dragons outlined in blue designs, an icey blue jacket with a silver dragon head on the back, and white leather shoes.

_\Uni-Shira, I'm outside the game shop.\_

/Drago-Shiro? Okay, I'm coming./

The front door opens and Hashira and I both blush at what we're wearing. She is wearing long red pants, a black shirt with red and gold designs of Arabian horses on it, a crimson jacket with a gold design of an Arabian horse head, black shoes, my necklace/locket that I gave her made of sapphires, turquoise stones, and diamonds, gold earrings in the shape of ankhs, and gold arm and leg bands, in all, **the** most beautiful being in the universe.

"Hello, Uni-Shira." I say and look at how good she looks in her clothes, earning a deeper shade of red on her face, perfect.

"Hey Drago-Shiro. You look nice." She says while blushing a little deeper, any deeper and she will be more red than a tomato, which I like. "Grandpa! Pharaoh! Yugi! Toshiro and I are leaving for our date! We'll be back in a while!"

Hashira then skipped over to me and I wrap my arm around her.

_\Come on. I know where the perfect place to go is.\_ I say and she nods.

We go into Elemental Angel form, causing her to look even more beautiful. She sprouts wings made of fire, her ears climb to the top of her head and look more like horse ears, and her hair lengthens to mid back. We spread our wings and take to the skies, holding each other's hands. I lead her away from town and to a nearby lake. I look around and seeing no one around, we fly down.

As we touch down, we give each other a kiss. It escalates, but when we find the need for air, we just stare into each other's eyes. I look straight into her ruby eyes and smile on how she can be so innocent on the inside, yet in reality, a girl who could hold her own in battle and will not hesitate to protect those she cares about.

"Toshiro, those past 5,000 years, I've missed you." She says as we sit down on the banks.

"I know, after all, I sorta… well, I would come to Egypt sometimes on my travels and I would leave things for you in front of Atemu's tomb. That way you don't starve." I admit with a little blush of my own.

All of a sudden, we both feel unknown magical energies around this place. We get up and look around, cautious of our surroundings. I suddenly see a bright light near Hashira, and run as fast as I can. She notices and I can feel her fear through the link as I shove her out of it's way. As I shove her away, I can feel a tugging force and realize that it has me. I try to break free and get to Hashira and she tries to pull me out of it, but then I realize that it's too strong.

"Hashira! The force trying to get me is too strong! Let go of my hands! Please Uni-Shira!" I yell.

"No Drago-Shiro! I don't want to lose you again! There must be something we could do to stop this thing from getting you!" She yells, tears forming in her eyes which breaks my heart.

"I'm sorry, I will find a way to return to you." I say which causes her eyes to widen, before I yank my hands from her's and feel the magic pull me faster, before my vision completely goes black.

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Normal POV in another time/world㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

Hiccup ran out of his house and hopped on Toothless.

"Come on bud, let's go for a ride." He said as he brushed his messy brown hair out of his green eyes.

Toothless roared and spread out his wings, before taking flight. They flew out to the woods. All of a sudden, Toothless could smell something wrong and roared.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked with worry.

Toothless roared and pointed his head to wear the smell was coming from. Hiccup nodded and used his metal foot to get the switch on the dragon's tail to move, allowing him to fly to the smell. They touched down on the ground and Toothless roared and Hiccup followed the dragon to wear the scent is.

After walking for a while, they come to a clearing, and what they see, shock them. They see what looks like a boy with hair like ice and very pale skin, collapsed on the ground. Toothless and Hiccup rush over to the boy, but when Toothless smells him, he is shocked that the boy smells of an unknown dragon.

He roars to Hiccup, but Hiccup says, "I know, we need to get him back to the village. He needs help."

He picks up the boy and puts him on Toothless' back, before hopping on and flying back to Berk.

**Author's notes: I am sorry that this is a bad way to start off your story Toshiro, but ti was needed for the plot.**

**Toshiro: I can live with that, for now.**

**FireWing Pegasus: -gulps- Sorry.**

**Toshiro: Please review if you want her to post the next chapter which she had been working on.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Don't tell them that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Here is the next chapter.**

**Toshiro: And here I am so you will know what life is like through my awesome turquoise eyes.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yeah yeah. Hopefully now we can get some reviews.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, I want to know how awesome people think I am.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Obviously this story has gone to your head.**

**Toshiro: Has not! Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OCs. Now enjoy.**

㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0Normal POV(Toshiro's POV)㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0㈅0

I can feel myself slipping back into consciousness, but I can smell an unfamiliar scent all around me. I open my eyes a little and hear men speaking in a… Nordic accent?

"Everyone, I think he's waking up! Keep the dragons out of the room for now." I hear a voice that sounds like it comes from a scrawny teenager, yet still sounds younger than Yugi.

I open my eyes in time to see two huge men with beards, one of them is missing an arm and foot, and one small teenager who is missing a foot. I see that the two huge men are wearing helmets with horns on them and I automatically know what they are, vikings. Now I am a little scared.

"Ah, I see you're up. What happened out there to make you fall unconscious like that?" The big viking with the huge red beard asks and I am thinking of an excuse/lie.

"I don't actually know, one moment I am hanging out with my girlfriend, and the next moment, I am here." I half lie.

"Dad, he doesn't know so stop intimidating him already." The scrawny teen says, before turning to me and asks, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, you can call me Hiccup. What is your name?"

I hold back my laughter in my mind at his name and say, "I am called Toshiro Hyourinmaru. Where are we?"

"Why you're in Berk." The second huge man with a huge blond mustache says.

"Excuse us, but you talk in an accent that I have only heard about from Trader Yohan. He once spoke of going to place in the far east, where the people have skin as pale as the moon, and have coexisted with dragons for centuries. He said that that country was called, Japan." The red bearded man says.

"Yes, I am from Japan." I say nervously as I try to get up.

What looks like a black bullet races into the room and I find myself face to face with a black dragon with green cat eyes pinning me down.

"Easy there bud, uh this is Toothless, Toothless this is Toshiro." Hiccup says and I don't even panik that a dragon is on me.

The dragon gets off me and I understand it's growls, "He smells like a dragon, I don't trust him Hiccup."

I laugh in my head at how 'Toothless' can already tell that I'm not human as I say, "I should probably get some rest after my ordeal."

"Right. Just call us if you need anything. My name is Stoick the Vast, and this is Gobber the Belch. Just call one of us or my son Hiccup." The man with the red beard says and I nod.

They leave and I let out a sigh, though the black dragon stays and is eyeing me.

"Don't worry, I am not a threat to your rider." I say with a very calm and bored voice.

"Doesn't mean that I trust you." The dragon growls.

"Yeah, you wouldn't trust me at first." I chuckle and the dragon looks at me with wonder.

"How can you understand me?" Toothless asks.

"Simple, I am not human. The only reason I am staying in my human form at the moment is because I am very cautious and know full well that this is a village of vikings and I don't want to risk my own safety by telling my secrets." I huff at the dragon.

"If you're not human, what are you?" The dragon asks.

"I am half Komodo Dragon, a huge reptile in the east that is only called a dragon because of it's size when really it is just a huge lizard with venom in it's mouth, and I am half Shadow Creature, do the creatures of this land still tell stories of the great beasts from another realm?" I ask while Toothless has a look of wonder. "When I believe that I am well again, and when no one is looking, I will try to find my way back home."

"Well, you can count on me and my friends; Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. We will find a way to get you back home." Toothless says.

"I don't know if it will be that easy. I was on a date with my mate when a portal appeared out of no where. I shoved her out of the way and got trapped in the suction myself. She didn't want to lose me and I promised her that I would come back to her somehow. I yanked my hands out of her's and then everything went black. I think that this is not only another place or dimension, it might be another time. Dragons went extinct many a years ago. I even saw the last dragon die from the shadows. All other dragons either became shadow creatures for their own safety or went into hiding in secluded places that humans won't venture. My father is known as Blizzard Dragon." I say with my fingers on my chin.

"Well, we'll help you." Toothless says, before roaring.

A very small dragon comes through the window and Toothless tells the dragon to relay a message to his friends. After explaining what the small dragon needs to relay, the dragon flies out the window.

"I had better get out of here before Hiccup knows I'm gone. See ya." Toothless says before walking down stairs.

I sigh and decide to get some more rest.

I wake up later and see that it is starting to get late. I smell Hiccup coming and see him with some fish.

"Um, I brought some fish. Toothless helped catch it and cook it." He says while holding out the fish.

"Thanks, I am kinda hungry." I say as begin the fish.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better after some rest. I might be able to try to find my way back home soon." I say.

"That's great. Oh, and I told my friends about you and they are downstairs. Wanna meet them?" He asks and I nod. "Okay guys, you can come on up."

I here the pounding of feet and see; a huge husky teen that obviously is obese, a beautiful teenage girl with blond hair and an attitude that reminds me of Mai Valentine, a body language that says, 'Mess with me and I will beat you into submission', a husky teen with a pig nose and a helmet with ram horns, and twins with long blond hair.

"Toshiro, this is Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Guys, this is Toshiro." Hiccup says.

"Nice to meet you kind sir." Fishlegs says while holding out his hand and I shake it, this one is obviously full of respect and kindness.

"Hello." Astrid says and I nod.

"Hey, if you ever try anything on Astrid, I'll kill ya." Snotlout says and I look at Astrid who face palms and says that she is not into him.

"Hi, I'm Tuffnut, this is my sis, Ruffnut. Nice to meet you. Can you do awesome things like blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asks while Ruffnut nods before punching her brother and I'm instantaneously reminded of Marik and Bakura if they were twins, Bakura was a girl, and if they were complete idiots who only paid attention when it came to blowing something up or pranking someone, which they did sometimes.

"Hi, I'm Toshiro. No I will not be making any moves on Astrid as I already have a girlfriend, and yes I can blow stuff up, but only when I think it's necessary and/or want to." I say and they look at me with wonder.

"So… we heard you are from another land. A place where dragons don't have wings yet can still fly and are symbols of good luck. Is that true about the dragons?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yes, and they are practically immortal. The eldest of dragons even develop magic and have the ability to talk. They are also seen sometimes with a pearl in their claws, and when they breathe fire on the pearl, you can see other people and another place or even see an ancient legend or piece of history. They have scales like fish, horns like deer antlers, talons like eagles, sharp teeth, they have serpentine bodies, and the older ones have long whiskers that flow in the wind." I explain and Hiccup and Fishlegs both smile with wide eyes.

I think back to Hashira and how she is probably heart broken right now. I let a single tear fall down my face and I hear gasping.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" Astrid asks with worry that doesn't seem to fit her style.

"Just thinking about how much my girlfriend is missing me." I say with a dejected sigh.

"Ah she's probably fine. Right?" Snotlout asks.

"The last thing I saw before blacking out and arriving here, was her with tears down her eyes, filled with worry and she was reaching out to me, to save me from something. I told her that I would find some way to find her again, but I don't even know where either of us are." I sigh.

"Well, maybe if you can describe her, maybe we can find her." Astrid suggests.

"I doubt it would do any good, but… She kinda looks like me, but her eyes are like shining ruby gemstones, hair like someone lit the flames of hope and life on her head, skin like bronze from the light of the sun, and beautiful smile. She was the flame to my ice. She was carefree and strong willed, she protected those she cared about, even if she had to sacrifice her own life. A long time ago… I was forced to leave her. I saw the way her eyes were. They were so broken and it was no long shining rubies, but more like plain blood red. After all, she had see her own mother murdered right in front of her, all of her friends be picked off one by one with only a few surviving, and then I had to leave while she be trapped somewhere. I can already imagine the same scene in my head at the thought of me being taken away from her." I say with another tear and another sigh.

I look out the window and see that it is getting dark.

Everyone follows my gaze, and Hiccup says, "Well, it's getting dark out. You guys should all head home. Maybe Toshiro will be better by tomorrow."

"Okay, by Hiccup." Fishlegs says and they leave.

Hiccup walks downstairs and I sigh and go back to sleep.

**Author's notes: Since Toothless can't talk in the movies, this is what I'm guessing for his personality.**

**Toshiro: Can't believe I let others that aren't my friends see me cry. Only Hashira can see me cry.**

**FireWing Pegasus: It was needed for the plot and I am listening to a really sad song in another tab that matches this story and how Hashira is feeling without you. The song is called 'I want you here' by Plumb.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is the long awaited next chapter of this story, oh and there might or might not be a spoiler to season five in here. Also, this chapter is kinda long.**

**Toshiro: I don't care, so long as I have more screen time. Hashira doesn't own anything, she only owns her Yu-Gi-Oh! version of me, which I am happy to comply, and her plot line and ideas. Enjoy!**

I wake up the next morning and feel better now that I've had some rest. I yawn and my sensitive ears pick up noises. I look and see Hiccup following Toothless. Toothless comes over and drops a cooked fish on my lap.

"Thanks." I say as I eat the fish with no complaint.

"Soooo… are you feeling better today?" Hiccup asks and I see Toothless staring at me.

"Yeah, I feel much better. I think I should try and find my way back to my lover." I say at the dragon's stare.

"Okay." Hiccup says and he goes downstairs.

I get out of the bed and finally notice that my clothes have changed with this place. Light blue pants, a white shirt matching this place, an icey blue fur coat/jacket, and white fur boots. As I get up, the little dragon comes back with a message for Toothless.

Toothless nods and says, "I have a place that my friends and I can meet you and you can show us your dragon form."

I nod and he says something to the tiny dragon who nods and flies off. We then walk down and Hiccup says, "I am going to hang out with the others. You guys can do whatever you like."

We nod and Toothless leads me outside. I follow him to the woods and wonder where he is taking me. Eventually we make it to a cove.

After waiting awhile, four dragons fly into the cove. The first is a dragon that looks like she is made of rocks. The second is an extremely spiky dragon with a frill. The third is a two headed dragon, and the fourth is a spiny dragon with flames covering it.

"Toshiro, this is; Meatlug the Gronckle, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback, and Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, and as you know, my name is Toothless, and I'm a Night Fury. Guys, this is Toshiro. Yes, he can understand us, cuz he is not actually a human." Toothless explains and everyone looks at me.

I nod and go into my shadow creature form. When I finish transforming, I fold my wings and curl my tail around myself before laying down on the ground and looking at them with a look of 'Well? What do you think?'

"Wow Toshiro. You look really strong." Stormfly says.

"I don't think he's _that_ powerful." Hookfang says while his flames flare up.

I growl a little and put my claw on the ground, and when I remove it, my claw print is on the ground, made of ice, stunning them.

"While you have power of fire, like my mate, I have power over ice." I say cockily with an amused expression at the Nightmare's face.

"Hey Toshiro? Do you have any other forms to show us?" Meatlug asks in wonder.

I get up and go to my birth form, before laying down again and flicking my forked tongue like normal and laying down.

"What kind of creature is that Toshiro?" Stormfly asks.

"This is a creature from the far east, a chain of islands south of where I am from. It is called a Komodo Dragon as it hails from the island of Komodo, though it is not really a dragon. It is a giant lizard called a monitor lizard, the largest known reptiles other than dragons and crocodilians. This form is only my version of what they look like. They are really more green in color and usually smaller." I say as I look at my silver claws.

"Toshiro? Do you have another form?" Toothless asks and I nod.

"I have only one more form." I say before I go to my Elemental Angel form.

Once in it, I stretch my arms, and then I bring my wings around so that I can stroke my feathers of ice. They look at me with awe and wonder at what I am, and I just put my hands in the pockets that I didn't know I had. I feel something in my pockets and smile.

"Toothless, you know how I told you about shadow creatures… well, in the place I come from, a man found the shadow creatures. Pictures of them depicted in stone. Even the stone tablets that powerful sorcerers would seal them in. He then turned the pictures into cards, and even sealed some of the monsters that were in the tablets, into the cards. When I last saw him, he gave me a certain card, the card of my father." I sigh and take out the card, showing it to the dragons.

"Is he in there?" Toothless asks.

"Yes. I can sense his soul, part of him is where all the others are, but he is here with me to look out for me. I don't know if I can use my magic to let him meet you though. I can try, but I have no clue if it will work, and I only summon him if I believe I need to." I explain as I pull out the card and show them the image of my father before putting it back.

"So, you only summon him if you need to, I smell a warrior's pride." Hookfang says.

"Yeah, the only person that I really show emotion to is my mate, and even then, I try to look strong to her, especially after the incident." I say before going back to shadow creature form, hey I like being in that form.

"What happened to your mate?" Barf and Belch speak for the first time.

"It's a long story that brings up bad memories, but I can tell you." I say before taking a deep breath and sighing, "It was 5,000 years in the past from where I come from. It was my mate's king's coronation, when a lying thief proclaiming to be Thief King Akefia, barged into the throne room and demanded that our seven mystical treasures be handed to him. We got into a fight and when he summoned his shadow creature, my mate and I flew at the creature, but it was too powerful. Sick of the fighting, the king summoned one of the three divine shadow creatures, one of the three god monsters called, Obelisk the Tormentor. You must understand that the place my mate comes from, has different gods that the vikings. Later after the fight which Akefia retreated from, he ends up taking the life of our most powerful magician, but not before our magician fused himself with his shadow creature to become the Dark Magician. Then when my mate decides to go visit her mother for comfort, I sense something wrong." I pause.

"What happened?" Stormfly asks, when I started the story, they all laid down to listen to the story.

"When I finally caught up to her, her home looked more like the underworld. There were flames everywhere. She was half horse on her mother's side, so there were dead and dying horses all over the ground. I heard he scream in pure agony, and I saw her mother's head, in her lap, dead. I heard an evil laugh and saw Akefia riding away on his monster, Diabound. She screamed again, but this time in pure hatred and vengeance, before collapsing on the ground. I rushed over to her, just in time to see her eyes before she passed out. There were not the normal bright shining rubies of hope and cheerfulness, but blank blood red eyes that looked like every ounce of innocence had been forcefully stripped from her, the eyes of someone who had died on the inside." I say as I shudder from the memory.

The other dragons are shocked at the way I described her. I regain myself so that I can continue the story.

"That was not the end though. Then, Akefia lured us into the village to fight. Our king was riding her in her shadow creature form, while the second god, Slifer the Sky Dragon, was flying above us, and I was flying near them. When we finally were able to engage him in battle, he was _somehow_ able to destroy Slifer. When we were distracted, he threw a knife coated in magic at our friend Bakura, who was his long lost twin brother. The knife instantly killed him, but then it sealed his soul inside the golden mystical treasure that Akefia stole from our magician. We all mourned for the loss of our friend, including his mate. That same battle, my mate and our king got separated from us, and then Diabound sent them plummeting down the cliff. She would have been so surprised by it, that she probably forgot that she could fly to safety, yes she can fly, no she is not a dragon, probably the only reason our king was able to survive, was because she probably was able to catch the king while he was falling, but the weight of him on her and her weakened state, would have made them fall the rest of the way. Toothless, our king would be kind of like Hiccup in proportions." I say.

"What does your king look like and how does he match to Hiccup?" Toothless asks with wonder.

"Just slightly taller, tanned muscles but not bulky like Snotlout, more like strong controlled muscles with a body that any teenage girl would die for. He actually had that problem with princesses always asking to get into his bed when he was a prince. A deep voice that would even be able to make Astrid faint from wonder. Exotic hair, his hair looks like a star, crimson tips on the spikes, black base, gold bangs that both frame his face and shoot up his hair like gold lightning. Narrow crimson eyes that seem to be able to look into your soul, and his signature smirk that makes him look as if he is mocking you. He also could dominate any game you can play against him, and win every single time. Earning him the nickname, King of Games, or Yu-Gi-Oh is my culture's language." I describe for them and they look in awe.

I attempt to use my magic, and it actually works. I conjure up an image of Atemu and their eyes widen at him. My mind drifts back to Hashira, and I unknowingly conjure up an image of her. The others lift their gaze away from me, and toward the image. Toothless gallops over and puts his back wing on me and I finally notice the image as a picture of Hashira. I dissipate the image and the shadows go back to where they came from. Toothless sees my look and finally goes back to his spot.

"Anyway, the next day, we spent our time trying to find our king, and Hashira, along with the village that Akefia spoke of, Kul Elna. Some of us snuck out, and when the others found us, we were attacked by Akefia's henchmen. Luckily, our magician apprentice, Mana, was able to use her magic to create a wave and give them and long awaited bath. We finally found them and they were pretty banged up, and Hashira would've had a broken wing if it wasn't for the fact her wings were made of fire. Anyway, when we found them, one of the six priests who was a part of the search party, comes along and we split up into two groups, one group consisting of Atemu, Hashira, Shada, Mana, Ryou, Malik, Marik, me, and several guards, go along to nile till we find Kul Elna, while the rest of us, head with the rest of the guards back to the palace. When we finally get there, the whole place is just swarming with angry spirits, scaring Hashira to a point where she is afraid of ghosts. We finally find Akefia and get into battle, and then Ryou and Malik are killed by Diabound. It shocked Marik as Ryou was Bakura's lover and he had vowed to take care of him for him, and Malik was his lover and so he was devastated. Then, for some unknown reason, time stood still for us, and Akefia took Seto's mystical treasure and stabbed Marik, sealing his soul in it. Then they proceeded to call forth the dark lord, the god of darkness and shadows, Zork the Dark One." I explained and shuddered at the memory, the dragons interested about what came next.

"It was a long battle, but we were losing, we even lost Exodia: The Forbidden One, who was said to be able to obliterate one thousand men in a single blast, yet he was no match for the dark lord, even our three gods were no match for him, he simply turned them to stone. It was then that Atemu, not wanting his people to suffer, recalled an ancient text that he had learned when he was younger, and sacrificed his life, his memories, and even his own name to seal away the darkness for good, sealing his own soul away in his mystical treasure, without his own identity alone in the darkness for 5,000 years. Unfortunately, since Zork was also of the darkness and shadows while Atemu used shadow magic, Yugi had to sacrifice his life and magic to complete the sealing as his magic was of the light. As Yugi was dying, he proclaimed that Seto be the new ruler as he was Atemu's cousin, and that Hashira be made to guard their tomb the mystical treasure of Atemu, until his soul is set free. Hashira and I faced each other and obeyed orders, we placed a curse on ourselves so that we wouldn't be able to age or die until Atemu is set free, luckily his soul is set free, and Hashira is always hanging out with me, 5,000 years alone in a tomb with nothing to eat or drink and no way to just kill yourself to end your suffering had taken it's toll on her, Atemu and me were the only things on her mind keeping her sane, and now we are separated again." I explain and they nod in understanding and pity.

All of a sudden, their ears pick up sounds, and Toothless says, "Oh no, I hear Hiccup. You had better change or hide."

I nod and dive under the water, I am very capable of holding my breath for very long periods time. I can also see and hear what is happening out of the water, and Hiccup is looking for me. He finally looks under the water and from what I can tell, he can only see my glowing turquoise eyes shining like emeralds.

**Author's notes: I wonder if Hiccup notices your glowing eyes under the water?**

**Toshiro: You should know! You're the author. Please review while the author and I have a little chat, and she posts the rest of the chapters ready to be posted.**


End file.
